


numb

by YlanaDeLaurwen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Emperor Hux, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux Backstory, Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Poor Hux, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlanaDeLaurwen/pseuds/YlanaDeLaurwen
Summary: Taub. Hux wusste nicht, auf was er sich einließ und dass er seine Zukunft erschreckend so gesehen hatte, wie sie tatsächlich kommen sollte. Gedanken an die Vergangenheit durchströmten Hux in dem Moment, als er und Kylo das erste mal bewusst aufeinander trafen.





	numb

Tod. Nicht das Wort für sein Ableben, sondern für den Zustand, wie sein Leben nun verlief. Tod. Nichts und wieder nichts. Geregelte Abläufe, keine Zwischenfälle, alles Wissen, was er benötigte. Kälte. Wieso fühlte sich alles so glatt und strukturlos an? Er wollte Sandpapier fühlen. Sich an etwas aufreiben und bluten. Er wollte Abwechslung, nur um etwas zu spüren! Etwas zu spüren, was ihn in den Jahren so hart werden ließ. Betäubung. Das Wort, welches er so oft gespürt hatte, in Nächten, in denen er in seinen Jugendjahren die Erziehungsmaßnahmen seines Vaters gespürt hatte. Vater. Was war schon eine Vaterfigur? Ein harter Schlag gegen die Schläfe? Das darauffolgende Taumeln und Stürzen, nur um wieder mit einer aufgeplatzten Lippe vor die Vertreter der ersten Ordnung zu treten und seinen Vater sagen zu hören, dass er sich bei seinen Trainingseinheiten anstellte wie ein Mädchen. Vater, der Nachts, wenn er schlief, im Vollrausch von Zorn in sein Zimmer kam und ihn aus dem Schlaf riss? Mit blauen Flecken aufzuwachen und am nächsten Morgen nicht laufen können. Was wäre wenn. Was wäre, wenn seine Mutter um seinen Zustand wüsste? Doch die Mutter verblasste. Verblasste vor seinen ehemals strahlenden blauen Augen, bevor sie zu Eis erstarrten. Lächeln konnte er nicht mehr. Die Freude war ihm entsagt geblieben. Glück war strategisch planbar und Liebe Zeitverschwendung. Gefühle, die befriedigt werden wollten. Befriedigung, die sein Vater in ihm gefunden hatte. Hux wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken und schwindelig, als er an dessen geplanten Tod dachte, der ihn von dem Leiden befreit hatte und dennoch noch kälter werden ließ. All die Aufgaben, die Brendol ausgeführt und erledigt hatte, manches auf seinen Sohn abgeladen hatte, lastete nun auf seinen Schultern. Alles. Ohne Unschweife und manchmal wusste Hux nicht, ob er all die Last tragen konnte. Spürte seine Beine nachgeben. Die Knie schlottern und vor sich im Spiegel blickte ihn der kleine, geschundene Junge entegen. Er wollte ihn ausmerzen. Nicht akzeptieren, seinem Vater eventuelle Schmerzen bereiten, wenn er sich ein Ableben schaffte. Tod. Doch das Schlimmste, weshalb er noch lebte, war sein Vater! Denn egal was Hux gemacht hätte, nichts wäre so bitter gewesen, als den Bastardsohn aufwachsen zu sehen und so blieb Hux am leben, nur um mit seiner Anwesenheit seinem Vater ein Dorn im Auge zu sein. Hätte er sich umgebracht, wäre es nur Erlösung für Brendol gewesen.  
Leben war Trotz. Trotz gegen Systeme, Regime, die einen auf den Knien sehen wollen. Doch Leben wurde Last. Last als Kind, Jugendlicher, junger Mann und nun General. Spitze der ersten Ordnung. Dennoch Snoke unterstellt. - Eine seltsame Beziehung zwischen Vaterrolle und Gebieter. Hux konnte nicht drum rum, seine verlorenen Vaterangelegenheiten zu verdecken. Zu schwer schienen sie noch auf seiner Seele zu lasten. Das Atmen fiel schwer, Druck baute sich in seinem Kopf auf und ein kleines Schwanken wollte ihn vorn überkippen lassen. Er fing sich rasch. Hatte er doch gelernt, aufzustehen, keine Schwäche zu zeigen und alles mit sich machen zu lassen, ohne einem Ton zu sagen. Denn Worte waren Gift. Befriedigung erfuhr er nur bei der Ausbildung seiner Sturmtruppler. Eine praktische, sowie theoretische Ausbildung, die Hux nur zu gern übernahm. Er liebte es, nun endlich die Kontrolle über so viel zu haben und quälte sich dennoch selbst damit. Er wusste nicht, wieso er Kinder ansatzweise mochte, waren ihm doch einst alle menschlichen Interaktionen zuwider. Den Grund in seiner Vergangenheit zu finden war für ihn ein primitiver Gedanke, doch wenn er sah, dass ein Ausbilder eine der zu hart anfasste oder nach seinem Ermessen grundlos rügte, platzte ihm der Kragen. Hux mochte zwar Rebellen auslöschen und den Widerstand tot sehen, doch er hatte seine Gründe. War so aufgewachsen und kannte es nicht anders. Er hielt an seinen Prinzipien fest, doch wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, war ws Gewalt an seinen Leuten. An seinem Unschuldigen und er würde lieber selbst in den Tod gehen, als mit Absicht seine Leute zu opfern. Hux war eisern. Noch nie hatte er jemanden geschlagen. Seine Art war es, Bestrafungen oder Exekutionen ausführen zu lassen. Auch wenn er als General dabei sein musste, huschten Schatten über sein Gesicht. Seinen Sturmtrupplern durfte niemand etwas antun. Nie! Und we sich daran nicht hielt, wurde von Hux aufs schlimmste Verurteilt. Er wurde geliebt und gehasst. Vergöttert und verachtet. Brendols Tod hat sich rum gesprochen. Natürlich. Und niemand hätte mehr Grund, den ehemaligen General umzubringen, als sein eigener Sohn. Doch gesagt hatte nie jemand etwas. Sei es aus Angst oder Feigheit. Gerüchte über Machtbesitz und Erfolg, Hass und Neid wurden gemunkelt, aber Hux Narben sah keiner. Weder die Inneren, noch die Äußeren. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an, die Lederhandschuhe knirschen, als er seine Hände kurzzeitig zu Fäusten ballte, sie wieder entspannte und streckte, sodass einzelne Gelenke seiner Finger knackten. Schon oft stand er bei den Empfangen an der Seite von seinem Vater. Immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihm und starrte ausdruckslos auf die Ankömmlinge hohen Ranges. Versuchte, seinen schmerzenden Körper von letzter Nacht zu ignorieren und im hier uns jetzt zu bleiben. An manchen Tagen kam er gar nicht aus dem Bett. An solchen Tagen hatte sich Brendol auch nicht bei ihm gemeldet oder ihm Aufträge zukommen lassen. Hux wusste nicht und hoffte jedes Mal, dass sein Vater nach genau solchen rapiden Ausbrüchen einlenken würde, da er eingesehen hatte, was er mit seinem Sohn tat, wie er ihm weh tat, züchtigte, für eigentlich perfekt ausgeführte Arbeiten. Er wusste nicht, ob Brendol damals befürchtet hatte, dass er ihm schneller als gedacht den Platz als General streitig machen würde, weshalb er manchmal absichtlich bei Berichten Fehler eintippte, was jedoch nur noch mit mehr Strafe einherging. An solchen Tagen, auch wenn es ihm so schlecht ging, dass er im Bett bleiben musste, waren diese, tief im seinem Inneren die Besten. - Er hatte keinen Druck von außen. Keiner wollte etwas von ihm. Er war sicher vor seinem Vater und endlich konnte er Schlaf nachholen, den er schon in seiner Jugend misste. Er dachte viel an die Leblosigkeit der Dinge. Alle Körper, die auf Regeln ansprangen. Arbeiten um zu Schlafen. Hux wollte immer schon etwas erreichen und doch noch ein wenig glücklich sein. - Nun wusste er, dass er nicht alles haben konnte und diese Träume, nur Träume eines Jungen waren. Es gab nur noch Arbeit und die einzige Betäubung war nicht der Schlaf, sondern die Überarbeitung. Die Überanstrengung, die ihm tagtäglich immer mehr Nerven kostete.  
Ein leises Seufzen beim Einatmen konnte er sich nicht unterdrücken. Seine eisigen Augen flackerten umher und wenn er einem Blick eines Offiziers begegnete, schaute dieser schnell wieder weg. Hux hatte seine Männer um sich versammelt und doch standen sie mit einem etwas zu weiten Abstand von ihm entfernt da, als zu sagen, dass dies der normale Umgang war. Hux strahlte Kälte und Macht aus, das wusste er und er wusste war, war eventuell sogar ein wenig stolz darauf, dass er seine eigentlichen Gefühle so verbergen konnte. Das Verhalten der Männer war jedoch nicht weniger loyal. Würde nun irgendetwas passieren, Hux angegriffen werden, sie würden sofort handeln und Eingreifen. Dieses Wissen hatten beide Parteien und konnten sich auch mit diesem öffentlichen offenkundigen Verhalten gut auseinandersetzen.   
Und nun war es auch schon so weit. Ein schwarzer Shuttle landete, die Zeit war gekommen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Hux merkte, wie sich, bei jedem noch so kleines Treffen, egal bei wem, sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ob nun aus Schutz- oder Fluchtinstink, wollte er nicht wissen. Er schob seinen Unterkiefer leicht mach links und ein Knacken war zu hören. - Und dann ging auch schon die Rampe auf und der Schüler von Snoke trat hinaus. Hux drückte seinen Rücken noch mehr durch, um noch gerader zu stehen. An dem Gang des Ritters erkannte er, dass er noch jung war, auch wenn dessen Gesicht von einer Maske verdeckt wurde. Wissen tat er es auch so, denn er hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Im Vorbeigehen oder bei kurzem Besprechungen, die jedoch sein Vater tätigte. Er schien immer interessiert und manchmal kam Hux die Galle hoch, wenn sein Vater ihm mehr Beachtung, Anerkennung und Respekt schenkte als ihm. Meistens tat er es ab, als das gewöhnliche Einschleimen bei dem Obersten Anführer. Hux hatte nie viel mit Kylo Ren zu tun gehabt, weshalb er sich ein frühzeitiges Urteil verkniff.  
Snoke hatte ihm von den Umständen erzählt und einen kleinen Einblick in dessen Leben gewährt. Der Enkel von Darth Vader. Er sollte Hux unterstützten. Er brauche keine Hilfe, meinte er damals zu Snoke, der ihn weicher angesehen hatte, als erwartet. Jeder bräuchte einmal Halt, hatte der Oberste Anführer gemurmelt und ihn dann entlassen. Hux wusste nicht, ob Snoke wieder mit der Macht nach ihm getastet hatte, oder was er wirklich vorhatte, doch wollte er die Entscheidung akzeptieren und sehen, was auf ihn zukam und genau dieser kam auf ihn zu. Der Grund, weshalb Hux in einem fiebrigen Schwindel im Hangar stand und auf dessen Ankunft wartete. Elegant gleitende Schritte. Die schwarze Kutte abgerundet mit einem wehenden, weiten Umhang und auch wenn er die Augen von seinem Gegenüber nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass er ihn genau so betrachtete wie er ihn. Ein Gefühl schlich sich durch seinen Körper, welches er nur zu gut kannte. Die Macht. Er merkte, dass dee Mann vor ihm Potenzial hatte. Schon fast so mächtig wie Snoke und noch war er jung. Er schien dem Enkel von Darth Vader wohl gerecht zu werden. Die Macht in seinem Körper wurde stärker. Intensiver, so, als ob der Ritter ihm in irgendeiner Sache zustimmte. Es war eine seltsame Nähe und Hux' Innerstes klammerte sich an dieses lächerliche Gefühl.  
"General Hux", sprach ihn eine dunkle Stimme an, die ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.  
"Willkommen", nickt er dem Ritter zu und scannte jeden Millimeter von dessen Maske. Er hätte gern dessen Gesicht gesehen, hätte gern gewusst, ob er genau so gealtert war wie er selbst, ob er von Betäubung gekennzeichnet war oder ihm die Jugend immer noch frisch im Gesicht stand. "Ihnen wird ein Zimmer zugewiesen", mit einer Geste auf einen Unteroffizier beorderte er Ren zu ihm, der noch kurz über seine Schulter sah, als ob er wissen wollte, ob der General nicht mitkäme, doch Hux hatte sich schon weggedreht. Ihm war schlecht. Schlecht vor Aufregung und dem Machtgefühl in seinem Körper, welches noch anhielt, als der Ritter schon längst verschwunden war.  
Es war wie Sandpapier und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sich an ihm aufreiben würde. Hux würde bluten. Auf die eine oder andere Weise, aber das ganz sicher. Er spürte den Schmerz kommen. Manchmal fragte er sich selbst, ob ein winziges bisschen Macht auch in ihm steckte, doch diesen unnötigen Gedanken schob er von sich. Er wusste nur, dass die nächste Zeit hart werden würde und doch auch Überraschungen mit sich bringen würde. Er spürte wieder, und ganz plötzlich, einem verloren geglaubten Hoffnungsschimmer in sich aufglühen. Dieser eine Funke war überwältigend und plötzlich war dort Licht, wo all die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren geherrscht hatte. Es war das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit, dass Hux wieder bewusst wurde, dasa Licht im Inneren stärker war als Dunkelheit.  
Was wollte Snoke mit Kylo Ren hier bei ihm?  
Was wollte der General mit Kylo Ren?  
Wer war dieser Ritter wirklich und wieso wurde Hux in dessen Nähe so machtsensitiv? 

 

Licht war stärker als Dunkelheit. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er am Ende an diesem Satz zerbrechen würde.  
\- Kylo Ren. Wohl der letzte Gedanke des Generals, als alles um ihn herum in wütenden Flammen des Schicksals aufging und er von ihnen verschlungen wurde, wie von der zerstörten und ehemals so heilsamen Leidenschaft von ihm und dem dunklen Ritter.


End file.
